Birthday presents
by Misura
Summary: What gifts Aya received and what he did with them.
1. First part

Birthday presents

_What gifts Aya got for his birthday and what he did with them_

Warnings/notes : shounen-ai (not Aya/Ken)

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 2nd july 2003, by Misura. part 1 of 2 [?]

**********

Aya normally was an early riser. Even at his birthday, the redhead wouldn't grant himself a single moment of extra sleep ; it just wasn't his nature to be easy on himself.

In fact, if Omi hadn't programmed his computer to let him know when any of his teammembers was going to celebrate his birthday within the next two days, everyone might have forgotten about it ; Aya himself definitely hadn't informed anyone of the fact.

When Omi had found out, he had e-mailed Nagi about it. Nagi's mail was, of course, read by Crawford, who asked Ken for any ideas for a gift, which was in turn overheard by Schuldich who spread the word to Farfarello.

All in all, everything had moved pretty quickly from there ; he and Nagi had coordinated things so that Aya wouldn't have two birthday cakes or something. Further it was agreed upon that they would close the flowershop for one day and surprise Aya by waking him up with a well-sung 'Happy Birthday'.

For this good cause, Omi had felt more than justified to put a harmless sleeping-draft in Aya's evening-coffee to make sure the redhead wouldn't wake until well in the morning. This was necessary in part because both Yohji and Schuldich had declared there was no way they would be able to drag themselves out of bed early enough to be there at Aya's usual rising-time.

*****

"Is everyone ready?" Omi asked nervously.

Three 'yes's, one nod (from Crawford who hated to waste words) and two snores (from Yohji and Schuldich who had fallen asleep again) were his answer. 

"Can I wake them up?" Farfarello begged eagerly, a gleam in his eye.

Omi looked questioningly at Crawford who lightly shook his head. "Uhm, no thank you, Farfarello-san. Nagi-chan and me can handle this."

"Nagi-chan?!?" Ken sputtered. Omi merely smiled and nodded at the youngest member of Schwarz. With a grin, Nagi lifted the two sleeping persons, shaking them -more or less gently- awake, while Farfarello muttered in disappointment.

"We are going upstairs to Aya-kun's room now. Remember to wait for my signal to start singing ; I want to do this right. Does everyone have their presents?"

Six nods.

"Any questions?"

Six people shook their heads.

"All right then, let's go!" Omi jumped up excitedly.

*****

Aya, Omi had to conclude to his disappointment, was grumpy this morning. This may have had something to do with the headache he was having from being drugged (though Omi thought that was a big word for something so small) or with Farfarello's and Schuldich's singing voices that weren't exactly the most soothing to an already painful head.

Still, Omi considered, Aya should have made an effort to try and hide his grumpiness ; after all everyone had done their best to make this morning a happy one for him.

True, Ken had burnt his breakfast-in-bed a little. Omi was sure it had tasted just fine though ; he had never heard Ken complain about it and the soccer-player ate his own-made breakfast all the time without looking anything the worse for it.

And then there had been the gifts ...

Figuring it might be best to start with the worst, Omi had told Farfarello to give his present first. To everyone's surprise, the Irishman had given Aya a jar of polish for his katana, bought in the same shop Farfarello bought stuff to clean his own knives.

Aya hadn't exactly jumped for joy, but Omi could tell he liked the present. It was practical, useful and –most important of all- bloodless. (Though he was pretty sure Takatori's head in a bucket would have been a very welcome gift as well, even if Aya would probably prefer the man to die by his own hand.)

After Farfarello had come Schuldich (Omi had tossed a coin to see who would go first, Yohji or Schuldich, knowing those two would probably give equally apalling and/or embarrassing gifts), who presented Aya with a date-coupon, entitling him to one date with Schuldich.

As everyone (except Yohji, who had turned an interesting shade of purple) glared at the telepath, he shrugged and replied Crawford had cut his allowance short so he hadn't been able to afford anything more expensive. "Besides, a date with me is priceless. Lots of people would kill for such a chance."

To which Ken had murmured that 'worthless' was a better word and that he personally would rather kill himself than ever go out with a redheaded psycho.

Schuldich had chosen to ignore him, and Yohji handed Aya his –suspiciously flat- package which turned out to be the same as Schuldich's and earned him a lot of angry stares, especially from Schuldich, who accused Yohji of stealing his idea and Omi who had given Yohji a quite extensive list with all kinds of things he could have bought for Aya.

Next up was Ken. Omi had high expectations of Ken's present since he knew exactly how much money had been spent on it. (Normally of course, Omi would never even think about hacking into other people's bank-accounts, but on this special occasion he had made an exception.)

He felt slightly panicked as Ken's present seemed rather flat as well, though he reassured himself Ken was way to shy to give someone a date as birthday-present. Still, he was rather curious what it was then that had costed Ken so much money and yet looked so small.

~to be concluded in the second part~


	2. Second part

Birthday presents

_What gifts Aya got for his birthday and what he did with them_

Warnings/notes : shounen-ai (not Aya/Ken), Omi/Nagi and others

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 2nd july 2003, by Misura. part 2 of 2

Please note that I know absolutely nothing about the J-league.

**********

Aya slowly unwrapped Ken's present. As he saw what it was (while Omi still couldn't, a circumstance that annoyed him quite a bit) he looked at Ken.

There was no anger or hurt in his gaze ; he was just staring at Ken. And Ken started to blush furiously, turning his head away and mumbling something that might have been an apology.

After a while, Omi was no longer able to contain his curiosity. "What did Ken-kun gave you, Aya-kun? It's not another date-coupon, is it?"

Ken's blush deepened, as Aya slowly shook his head. "No, it isn't. These, " he held up two pieces of paper, " are two tickets for the J-league finals tomorrow."

Omi felt his jaw drop. It seemed absolutely no one had even tried to find a suitable gift for Aya ; they had just presented him with things they would like for themselves.

_: Well, I can't deny I wouldn't mind an evening of having him to myself to try and find out what's behind that icy exterior. But Farfarello put quite some thinking in his gift, I assure you. And Aya does have a collection of J-league stuff under his bed. : _Schuldich informed him.

Omi scowled. He had thought it would be a good idea to hide those things under Aya's bed since it was very unlikely Ken would ever find them there ; he had collected them for the brunet's birthday. Only now Ken had already seen them!

_: Try hiding them in Nagi's room next time ; that should keep them hidden from nosy kittens. You come there often enough ; I'm surprised you didn't think of it yourself. :_

Schuldich smirked as Omi felt his cheeks grow hot at the mental images accompanying the telepath's statement about his frequent visits to Nagi's room, which he had thought to be a secret kept from the rest of Schwarz.

_: Oh, Nagi didn't say anything. It's just that in a house with a precog and a telepath no one is able to have much privacy, let alone hide anything from the others for more than a few days at most. :_

Omi shivered, resolving to be extra nice to Nagi (and plan more of their meetings in *his* room rather than Nagi's). The thought of Schwarz actually *knowing* in full detail what they did on their dates was ... rather uncomfortable.

"Ah, Crawford-san, would you like to give your present now?" he asked, shoving the thought off him and returning to the matter at hand.

The leader of Schwarz shook his head. "I will give him my gift later."

Schuldich started to laugh, stopping abruptly as both Aya and Crawford sent a death-glare in his direction before Omi could even start to wonder what was so funny.

"Nagi-kun?" he asked. The young telekinetic nodded, presenting Aya with two packages.

"These are from Omi and me." Nagi said in his usual soft voice. "We spent a lot of time looking for them so we hope they are to your liking."

Omi nodded at Nagi's words and watched in tension. To find these two books -one on the arranging of flowers and one on the art of sword-fighting- Nagi and he had filtered through what seemed like half the Internet.

_: It might have taken a lot less time if you could have kept from being ... distracted all the time when the two of you were in the same room, you know. :_

Omi stuck out his tongue (mentally only ; Nagi had taught him how to do that) and replied sweetly : _Maybe you should get a love-life of your own, Schuldich, rather than picking and spying on mine._

Schuldich 'humph'ed but didn't respond in any other way.

*****

[that evening, Schwarz residence]

Schuldich walked into the livingroom, a confused look on his face. "Crawford? Do you know where the chibi is? He's not in his room."

"Neither is Farfarello." Crawford informed him, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"Why - " Schuldich started to ask, as he was interrupted by the doorbell.

"It's for you." Crawford stated. "Have fun and don't get into trouble."

"Who - "

"You'll see."

Deciding Crawford wasn't in a talkative mood today (as usual), Schuldich walked to the door, opening it to reveal a rather smug looking Yohji Kudoh, dressed to kill in a non-literal sense.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Schuldich drawled. Though he knew from Omi Yohji was not exactly hard to get, he hadn't thought the other man was really interested in dating him.

Opposites attracted after all, and he and Yohji were definitely not that.

Yohji flashed him a grin. "Aya was kind enough to give me your date-coupon, claiming he had no use for it himself."

"How generous of him." Schuldich replied, wondering if Yohji really was too dense to see the real reason for his teammate's unwillingness to date either him or Schuldich.

Yohji nodded. "So, you're coming?"

"Sure, why not?" 

Perhaps, if things worked out well tonight, he wouldn;t even have to use the coupon Aya had given him, the one for a date with Yohji. Schuldich smiled as he hopped into the car next to Yohji. Things were definitely looking up again.

*

[Weiss apartment, downstairs]

"Did you see that? Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"He scored! He made a goal!"

"So? Why should you get so excited over that? I don't understand."

"But ... but ... "

"This is boring to watch."

"Hey! You're talking about one of the best soccer-matches ever!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"You're just Ken Hidaka."

"Yeah, well, you're just insane. How can you *not* see the beauty of that shot?!?"

Farfarello sighed. The things he put up with for love's sake! Tomorrow he would even visit a place full of crazy people who would probably yell and scream all the time, just because some idiot kicked a ball to another idiot. At least *he* had a good reason when he made noise.

"I'm distracted by the beauty of the person sitting next to me." he replied with a grin, that slowly widened as Ken's cheeks turned a bright red.

*

[Weiss apartment, upstairs]

"Oooh, look here Nagi. This is a good one!"

"Hmmm?"

"Listen up : 'Nagi gets kidnapped by some crazy scientists. As Schwarz is helpless to do anything, they have to call on Weiss for assistance. Will Omi be in time to save his lover?' Sounds pretty cool eh?"

"Sounds pretty dumb, actually. Why the heck would Schwarz be unable to do anything by themselves? And how would anyone be able to kidnap *me*?"

Omi pouted. 

Nagi grinned. "Now here's one that sounds really good : 'Omi and Nagi go on a camping-trip with their school and end up sharing a tent. Then - "

*

[Schwarz apartment]

"How do you always plan these things?"

A shrug. "It's a Gift."

A chuckle. "The best one I ever got for my birthday."

"Thank you. I do my best."

"It shows."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Want some ice-cream for desert?"

"Hmmm, that sounds nice. Can we take it upstairs?"

"Of course. Anything to make you remember tonight for the rest of your life."

Aya raised one eyebrow. "Anything?"

Crawford nodded solemnly, blushing slightly at the visions of what might happen that night.

Aya smiled.

~OWARI~

Author's note : 1) Yes, I know the ending resembles that of 'April fools' in some ways. I would like to think though the resemblance wasn't big enough to bother anyone. 2) The fanfic-summaries read by Omi and Nagi are completely made up ; do not take offense if they resemble yours in some way, please.


End file.
